Comment détruire un Ange
by alexouboubou
Summary: Dans un passé où les larmes sont ses seules compagnes et où la souffrance est synonyme d'être encore en vie, découvrez un autre visage de Lucy. Attention peut choquer.


**C'est l'histoire de Lucy, environ deux ans avant de s'enfuir. Dans ma Fanfic, _Comment détruire un Ange_, j'ai voulu exorciser le passé atroce de Lucy dans de sinistres mots. Je n'enlève rien au manga, mais mon intention en écrivant cette fic était de faire réagir. De faire réfléchir. De voir un autre visage de Lucy. Un visage plus vulnérable. Plus humain, si j'ose dire. J'ignore comment vous allez réagir, mais j'ose espérer que vous allez garder mes mots en mémoire, question de voir Lucy sous un nouveau jour. Peut-être que j'exagère, mais juste au cas où mon histoire serait touchante, il se peut que vous soyez choqués. J'exagère sûrement, mais je vous avertis. Merci de m'envoyer vos reviews pour m'aider à améliorer ma fic et me faire part de vos réactions!**

**Merci à la fantastique auteure de _Elfen Lied _de nous avoir procuré tant d'émotions fortes. Ces personnages lui appartiennent, et je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une larme. **

-Pourquoi venir me voir?

Derrière son masque, Lucy observait Kurama s'approcher de son support. Les bras serrés contre son corps, tirés par la camisole de force, elle se retenait de se débattre de fureur. Kurama baissa la tête et ne répondit pas.

-Pourquoi venir me voir?! répéta Lucy plus fort.

-Est-ce que parfois... tu souhaites... mourir? demanda Kurama, les yeux toujours fixés sur le sol.

-Pourquoi cette question?

-Il serait facile pour toi de te tuer, question de cesser tes souffrances. Mais tu ne le fais pas. Tiens-tu autant à la vie?

Lucy ne répondit pas à sa question.

-Pourquoi? Vous souhaitez mourir, Kurama? Le fait de nous torturer ne vous amuse-t-il pas?

-Non, murmura-t-il.

-Vous feriez mieux de vous en aller, Kurama. Je déteste voir que ce sont les plus inhumains qui ont la liberté. D'ailleurs, n'avez-vous pas à aller torturer Nana? C'est l'heure, je crois.

Kurama ne la regarda même pas. Elle le haïssait pour mourir, et il s'en sentait navré. Jamais. Jamais il n'avait désiré que le monde souffre. Et le voilà qui travaillait dans un endroit où l'on teste des innocentes. Il avait une envie énorme d'en finir avec ce massacre. Il serait si facile de se jeter du haut de la falaise et mettre fin à ses interminables remords. Mais il était trop lâche pour cela.

Les vecteurs de Lucy s'étirèrent lentement, s'approchant se son cou. Oui. La mort était facile à obtenir.

_Je n'ai rien à perdre, après tout. _

Mais même si elle désirait ardemment en finir avec tout cela, elle ne pouvait se résigner à mourir ainsi. Il y avait un peu d'orgueil, également. Le fait de se tuer n'aurait fait que donner raison à Kurama, ce que Lucy ne pouvait accepter.

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends? _

-Que veux-tu encore?

La jeune fille au visage bandé regardait Lucy de son unique œil violet.

_-Je sais que tu en as assez de tout endurer. Ne me ment pas. _

-Tu veux vraiment que je meure?

_-Que fais-tu de plus en vie? _

-Je garde espoir.

La jeune fille regarda Lucy et lui rit au nez. Un rire ironique et méprisant.

_-Garder espoir pour quoi? Tu n'as __pas__ de vie. Le monde est cruel avec nous, et tu le sais très bien. Rappelle-toi comment les enfants te méprisaient à l'école. Comment ils ont tué ton seul ami. Comment Kota t'en as voulu... _

-Ne parle pas en mal de lui!

_-Ce n'est qu'un humain, comme tous les autres. Il te prenait pour une bête de foire, et tu le sais très bien. Il ne t'a jamais aimé. Il était uniquement seul, et il s'ennuyait. _

Elle commença à lui tourner autour, lui répétant des phrases qu'elle détestait entendre.

-Arrête!

_-Il t'a menti et tu le sais très bien...! _

-ARRÊTE!

_-Il était comme tous les autres...! _

-ARRÊTE! cria-t-elle tout haut.

Les gardes de sécurité accoururent à la station où était suspendue Lucy, alertés par les cris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? demanda un garde armé.

-Je n'en sais rien... répondit un autre.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, restez éloignés.

Un tireur pointa son fusil vers Lucy.

-Visez bien, ordonna un garde.

Il appuya sur la détente. Le tissu de sa camisole de force se perça au contact de la fléchette. Sa vue se brouilla, doucement. Elle dit au revoir à la mort. Pour l'instant...

-Concentre-toi, Lucy.

Kakuzawa donnait les directions à la Diclonius attachée. La tête affaissée, les épaules exténuées, Lucy prit ses dernières forces pour jeter un regard menaçant à la vitre qui cachait les humains. On lui lança un boulet. Son vecteur droit l'arrêta et le relança vers la vitre avec puissance. Le choc fit une simple fissure sur la vitre anti-balles.

-Ne refais plus ça, Lucy! ordonna Kakuzawa.

Lucy se sentait prise de vertiges. La salle d'un blanc immaculé était froide. Mais l'effort qu'elle fournissait pour se défendre des boulets l'épuisait à la sueur. Elle aurait tout donné pour se retrouver entourée de sa camisole de force, pour cacher son corps et rester au chaud. En plus de l'écart des températures, l'effort qu'elle mettait était vertigineux. Elle ne releva pas la tête mais parvint à crier.

-Je me sens malade...!

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de bouger. Elle vomit sur ses longs cheveux, tachant le plancher de la salle fraîchement lavée. Après tous les litres de sang déversés dans cette pièce, il fallait la nettoyer souvent. Une larme qu'elle n'avait pas prévue tomba sans qu'elle ne puisse la retenir. Elle était épuisée et n'avait pas envie de se battre.

Dans un silence entendu tant de fois, Lucy était à nouveau attachée sur un mur. Les tuiles du plancher étaient glacées et glissantes pour cause de l'eau froide avec laquelle on aspergeait Lucy. La nuque toujours aussi relâchée, Lucy se laissait mouiller dans une rudesse humiliante. L'homme qui tenait le tuyau s'amusait à augmenter le débit de l'eau et à lui envoyer au visage. Mais Lucy ne s'en préoccupait pas. Le sang dont elle était couverte coulait lentement sur son corps épuisé pour tournoyer finalement vers le trou de la plomberie. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en mèches disparates et s'égouttaient dans une triste lenteur. Ses yeux rouges fixaient le sol, tentant d'oublier l'humiliation que Lucy supportait à être nue devant un homme moqueur et insensible. Son visage n'avait pas d'expression. Elle aurait à nouveau tout donné pour se retrouver dans sa cellule, bâillonnée et cachée derrière son masque de pierre. Mais elle n'avait rien à donner. Son corps était meurtri, ses yeux avaient trop pleuré et elle avait froid. Terriblement froid.

Le jet d'eau cessa. Des gardes tendirent des perches à bracelets d'acier et attrapèrent les poignets de Lucy en les enfermant rapidement. Les chaines auxquelles elle était attachée cédèrent. Et ils emmenèrent Lucy dans sa cellule, détruite et inexpressive.

-Kurama?

-Qu'y a-t-il, Lucy?

-Vous aviez raison.

-Raison sur quoi?

-Je veux mourir.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Mais je ne me tuerai pas.

-Pourquoi?

Il n'avait pas posé la question par mépris. Juste pour savoir pourquoi elle endurait toutes ces choses horribles.

-Parce que cela vous ferait trop plaisir.

Il baissa les yeux.

-Vous savez, il serait facile pour moi de vous tuer. Mes vecteurs sont puissants et je n'ai aucun ressentiment envers vous. Ni envers les humains. Mais je ne le fais pas.

-Pourquoi...?

-Parce que je veux que vous souffriez autant que moi, j'ai souffert.

_-Tu es mon amie, Lucy! Pourquoi veux-tu me laisser toute seule?! _

_-C'est mieux pour toi, Meilin... Je... j'ignore quand je vais réagir... ni comment... _

_-Tu as des cornes, et alors? _

_-Tu ne comprends pas... Je possède un pouvoir meurtrier... et je ne désire pas te tuer... Tu ferais mieux de partir. _

_Lucy supplia sa jeune amie de 13 ans de la laisser seule. Elle voulait lui éviter la mort... _

_-Je n'ai rien sans toi, Lucy... _

_Le fait de voir des larmes couler sur les joues de son amie lui faisait mal. Terriblement mal. _

_-Je t'en prie, ne part pas... _

_Lucy en avait marre de faire durer les adieux. Elle voulait lui éviter de se faire tuer. Elle voulait seulement que Meilin puisse vivre. _

_-Si tu ne parts pas, je vais te tuer, Meilin! hurla-t-elle. _

_--Me... tuer...? _

_-ARRÊTE DE RIPOSTER! CESSE DE RÉSISTER! JE NE VEUX QUE TON BIEN! ET TON BIEN, C'EST SANS MOI...! _

_-Je veux savoir! Pourquoi veux-tu me tuer?! Je croyais que nous étions amies! _

_-Je... Je... Je dois partir... Je suis... tellement désolée, Meilin... _

_Elle s'en alla de leur cachette, laissant son amie derrière elle, seule et perdue. Elle quitta le temple des prières, là où pleuraient secrètement les statues de jade. Là où les drapeaux rouges étaient censés réconforter. Lucy espéra de tout son cœur que les drapeaux ne laissent jamais Meilin seule à nouveau. Son passé était triste. C'est ce qu'elles avaient en commun, et Lucy se navrait de la laisser seule... _

_Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Lucy marchait dans la rue, un foulard sur la tête, les manchettes télévisées rassemblaient les gens dans un café du coin. Elle s'arrêta, intriguée. _

_«-On rapporte qu'une jeune fille aurait été retrouvée morte au temple des prières. Apparemment, l'agresseur l'aurait violée avant de la tuer par la suite. Si vous avez une quelconque information, je vous prierais de nous en faire part...» _

_Ce soir-là, Lucy marcha lentement vers le temple. À son passage, un chien de jade échappa une larme silencieuse. Ses jambes cédèrent devant l'autel sous lequel elle et Meilin s'étaient réfugiées, quelques jours plus tôt. Des bandes jaunes étaient tirées sur les piliers qui soutenaient le petit toit. Sur ces bandes étaient écrit trois mots. Scène De Crime. _

_-Si j'avais été là... murmura Lucy, j'aurais pu te défendre... mais je n'étais pas là... car j'avais peur de moi-même... _

_Elle cria son nom. Dix fois. Peut-être même quinze fois. La suppliant de lui pardonner ses gestes. La priant de la comprendre. Et elle s'en alla, les larmes aux yeux et la colère au ventre... _


End file.
